


Sirius Black's Adventures in being a Gay Family Disappointment

by al_singh203



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But that would be a lie, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, i would say slowburn, jily implied, no beta we die like men, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_singh203/pseuds/al_singh203
Summary: “Do you hate me?”“What mate?” James stopped playing with his quaffle. “I could never hate you.”“But I’m… not normal. I wouldn’t blame you…” Sirius was cut off by his best friend.“God you’re starting to sound like Moony in third year. All this angsty bullshit.” James threw the quaffle at Sirius. “You’re my best mate Padfoot. Who you snog isn’t about to change that.”-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sirius Black's 6th year at Hogwarts was going perfectly until a realisation hit so hard he couldn't breathe. Between his shitty family, 6th year school work and a crush so bad it hurts, how will he survive?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a Marauder's kick lately and just remembered how much I love Sirius Black, so i had to write something!  
> Enjoy!

At 16 years old, Sirius Black acted like he didn’t have a care in the world, although his friends would tell you different. James would comment on how much he cared about his friends, staying up super late just to make sure they made it back to the dorms safe each night. Remus would point out how long he took on his hair each morning with a laugh, unable to tell people the true events of each full moon that reminded him how much Sirius cared. Peter would mention how he looked out for the younger year levels, making sure that first years could finish their transfiguration homework and suppling fourth years with the supplies to create mischief. So when he stopped sleeping, stopped doing his hair each morning, stopping going down for dinner, everyone noticed, especially his best friends. It wasn’t until Sirius ended up on the Potter’s couch at 1am on Christmas eve, black eye and marks covering the skin James could see, they found out what was wrong.

He had tears spilling down his cheeks, from the splinching wounds or the rough week he had just lived though, James would never know. The boy was sitting, trying to get words out to explain his situation. Before he knew it, Sirius was saying “Mother was screaming about how she wouldn’t have a blood traitor for an heir, a _queer_ one for good measure, and I screamed that I was both and… and…” Sirius dropped his head as realisation dawned on the Potter’s faces. James stood behind his friend, fiercely protective, as his mother pulled Sirius into a tight embrace.

“She’s no mother. You deserve so much better, you hear me.” Mrs Potter whispered into Sirius hair, leaving him feeling safe for the first time in weeks.

Later that night, Sirius spoke up from where he was sitting at James’ desk, both boys unable to sleep. “Do you hate me?”

“What mate?” James stopped playing with his quaffle. “I could never hate you.”

“But I’m… not normal. I wouldn’t blame you…” Sirius was cut off by his best friend.

“God you’re starting to sound like Moony in third year. All this angsty bullshit.” James threw the quaffle at Sirius. “You’re my best mate Padfoot. Who you snog isn’t about to change that.”

The comment brought a smile to Sirius’s face, as he placed his head on the desk, a warm feeling building in his chest 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Slytherins suck, Lily does something brash and Sirius is grateful for his friends. All in all, just another week at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I'm sorry it's short, but it's a lot fo fun still! Hope you enjoy.

‘We could never hate you.’ The words bounced around Sirius’ head, drowning out the cruel ones from his family. He heard every voice, James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Mary. He understood how Remus must have felt sharing his ‘furry little secret’ with the group, the terror that came with it and instant relief when it went well. The constant string of taunts had gotten worse since break. Someone (his mother most likely) had leaked his secret to the whole Slytherin house, meaning now he wasn’t only on the receiving end of multiple ‘blood traitor’ hexes a day, but also a slew of homophobic insults that he would rather forget. Mary had gotten 50 house points taken off her for punching a 6th year Ravenclaw who had the audacity to call Sirius something foul and Peter, who usually hung in the back, almost got in a fight with some 7th years after hearing what he had to say about his friend. Probably the highlight of Sirius’ week, though, was when Snape made the mistake of joining in on some homophobic Slytherin taunt. Before anyone else could react, Lily sent a hex that hit him perfectly in the chest, sending Snape flying into the wall behind him, landing them both in McGonagall’s office.

The Marauders sat, as well as Marline and Mary, sat in the common room, awaiting Lily’s return, James eyes sparkling.

“That proves it Padfoot. She really is the one for me.”

“Stop fawning Prongs. One second later and I would have punched him myself.” Remus said, looking up from the essay he was working on. “I doubt you would be having the same reaction.”  
  


“You wound me. How dare you insinuate that I love you any less than Evens…”

Sirius stopped listening to James grovelling as he spotted a streak of red hair coming though the portrait hole.

“Evens!” He ran over, intercepting the Lily before she could get to the stairs.

“Yes?” She said, face blank.

“About what you did back there…” Sirius was cut off by Lily. 

“It’s fine, I would have done it for anyone.”

“Even so, you got in trouble and everything…”

“Sirius.” He was cut off by the redhead again, her tone serious. “I did what I thought was right by sticking up for my friend. I would do it again, punishment be damned.”

Sirius nodded. He felt exactly the same way, would do the exact same things for his friends.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem. You can repay me by making sure I can get up to my room without Potter spotting me.” Lily said, smiling.

“Sure thing Evens.” Sirius said with a mock salute, striking up a conversation about quidditch with James as Lily made her way up the stairs, both smiling.


End file.
